supermeipfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements of Nature
The Elements of Nature were created by the First Gramani as a template laid into the connections between souls and worlds to help improve the connection though similarity of themes. It comprises a template of elements to organize nature in all universe and the nature within the soul. History Creation The Elements of Nature were created by the First Gramani as a template for the nature of al universes to follow as a way of forming deeper connection between them. As in The Beginning toward the end of the stagnancy the Gramani were tasked to create a connection to help the existing three universes share their gifts and grow. They chose to embed these Elements of Nature into the Element of Reality Majik because it was the element of connections, and thus the similarities though connections would form a deeper bond between the worlds so they could share their gifts. Thus the Elements of Nature became the derivative of Majik. The War of the Elements and Myra The Aftermath of The War and The Second Gramani Quick Reference Chart The Core Elements 'Water' Water is the element of liquids and flow. It is characterized by the users ability to manipulate and control the flow direction and density of liquids. It's also known to be able to control flows of energy at the fundamental scale, often used in healing because of this in combination with Earth(Growth). Water is a passive element in nature, being the element of tolerance and flexibility. It's often associated with going with the flow of life and realizing issues and making compromises in life. 'Fire' Fire is the Element of adding heat and energy. It mostly focuses on heat and combustion though with practice it can be used for other energy additive purposes. It's associated emotion is passion and is often associated with a drive to do something or at the opposite end, rage and fury. It is a heavily aggressive and offensive element focusing on direct attacks usually in combat situations. Fire is the element Tantar associate with the most and is also the first element gained when they were raised to sentience, and thus holds a special symbolic position in much of their culture. 'Earth' Earth is a complicated element as it is often split into two parts, mainly because it was originally two elements before the war of the elements explained above. In both forms it is very different however balance and the natural world both remain motifs though out. IT is also a very neutral element overall. ''Rock'' Rock is the Element of natural solids and stability. It is known for manipulation of rocks, dirt, earth, and solids formed naturally. It is characterized by not only balance but specifically balance relating to stability and staying the same. It focuses on defense and heavy hitting, raising pillars of rock and walls to stop the opponent. ''Growth'' Growth is the element of change. It is the development and change seen in animals and plants as they age and in other aspects of the natural world that get bigger or smaller over time. It is also characterized by balance but more in an evolutionary sort of way, how things changing and in motion stay in check and remain at harmony. It can be used to control the moment of plants though direct changes in the growth of cells and parts of their forms as well as changing ones own size as well. Though because of it's effectiveness in controlling plants this element has also been called the element of Plant and some even think this is what it does exclusively, ignoring it's more difficult aspects such as animal growth and even healing in combination with water. In Combination Both halves can be used in tandem or separate, though it's been said that using the two sides together can be more difficult than wielding two separate elements, as they each focus on two completely opposite aspects and ideas of balance. It can be used in lesser combination in the simple form of Crystal Wielding, or controlling growing rock. 'Air' Air is the element of wind and push. It focuses on the movement of force away from objects, or repulsion specifically. It also has to do with expansion and filling of objects. it is usually used as a method of force to create wind and to gain flight. Air is a very passive element, dancing around issues and choosing to ignore them in general. It deals with a more whimsical view on life. 'Electricity' Electricity is the element of current and charge. It is involved in the build-up and storage of energy, along with differences in quantities. It is also accosted with magnetism and other aspects of the electromagnetism, though this is usually accomplished in combination with other elements. It is an active element focusing on timing and precision in battle and is overall a hard element to control being one of the most active elements. Even though it is incredibly active it must be used sparingly. It requires precise timing and expertise in dealing with charge and storage of the electricity. Without proper control it can become unwieldy and even harm the wielder. It's said to master lightning one must learn this restraint at a subconscious level, as it's also deeply rooted in the emotions of joy and excitement via anticipation. This means that the power of electricity is linked to one being excited for events in the future, and it's through bridging the gap to that point that the power is said to be strongest. At higher levels, bridging the gap as a theme becomes more apparent though techniques like teleportation and even, in some Full-Force situations, jumping ahead in time. 'Darkness' Darkness is the element of shadows and the negative. It involves an absence of a lacking. It is a passive element focusing in sneaking and opportunistic attacks. With it one can do such things as appearing to fade out, and control shadows. High level users can even latch on to the shadows of others. It is strongly linked to feelings of desire and ambition. It usually carries the connotation of being the element of the power hungry but the desire and ambition can also be one of good intent. High level darkness users can also disrupt and cancel out other powers and eventually it is said that it can be used to cancel things such as emotions and even fade objects out of existence. 'Light' Light is the element of luminosity and the positive. It involves not adding but bringing forth, applying new things and inspiration. It focuses on using light and exposing that which is hidden, physically and figuratively. It is an active element and users can create beams balls and flashes of light to attack. IT also has a more creative aspect where certain users have found they can change the color of things and how light interacts with things around them. The use of light is heavily linked to luck and faith. It has been said that a light wielder is most powerful when taking a leap of faith. Powerful enough light users have been seen turning into light and even hardening light to use as shields or weapons. Though hard light is more easily obtainable though wielding both stability and light. The Evolutionary Elements The evolutionary elements were broken off from the standard elements, first as specializations, and then as their own elements in the events after The War of The Elements. They were each defined by elementals merging with others and discovering new ways to use the powers the worlds already knew and specializing them into their own genres of magic. The Elemental table used doesn't accurately show how the elements diverged, however it offers a way of organizing them for better memorization. Ice Ice is the element of subtracting and dissipating energy. It is often associated with Ice and frost because it deals with making things colder and less active. It is a neutral element, balanced offence and defense wise. It's emotional aspect focuses on feelings of freedom, or more specifically removing one's inhibitions. This can go many ways, sometimes evolving into insanity or even lawlessness, giving this element a negative connotation most of the time, especially adding the fact it is the most effective element against The Tantar. It is the evolutionary element of water in the elemental table and is associated with water because of it's most common use in changing the from of water from liquid to solids and is thought to come from an altered and specialized change in the flow of energy. This element was actually developed by a hybrid elemental named Jotun. Jotun was a hybrid fire and water elemental, who, though the flow oriented powers of water, found a way to reverse the additive powers of fire. Instead of adding energy he used his ability to drain energy and freeze and chill objects. Jotun taught this power to other elementals and Tantar and eventually gain following and was able to cut his element off from the others and became his own Greater Elemental, adding Ice to the table of elements. The Higher Elements These elements are based off of The core aspects of the soul, each derived though the connections these aspects have to the physical form and the world and the mind. 'Star' Star is the element representing the body's connection to the soul. It allows the user to increase their strength speed and overall physical ability as a whole. It is a higher level element, as it's actually a manifestation of Aspect of the Soul, Willpower, or the body's connection to the soul, though Majik. It manifests as a glowing orange energy from the area applied and can be just increases in ability or alteration to one's body. IT is not exactly shapeshifting, but simply a change in ones physiology temporarily while still remaining similar in appearance, such as bulking up or becoming more feral. True shape shifting is obtained more though Star in combination with Growth. Being connected with willpower that is how this element manifests, using the spirit and emotion of the wielder and converting it into raw power. It is said to be strongest during courageous acts or acts of self sacrifice. Using this element one can break through all that limits them given enough training and the will to push through. Special Combinations Some elements when used in combination provide special results or powers. Most of the time Star and Strani can be added to any of these abilities to provide boosts in general to the abilities because of the nature of those two elements. These element combinations, while unique, use distinct areas of elements in combination as opposed to combining them for new reactions and thus are not their own elements. Healing Healing is an ability to control the flow of energy throughout the body and control the growth of the body as well to repair wounds. This power is a combination of Water and of Earth(Growth). Adding Star to this increases physical healing whereas adding Strani adds healing of the mind. Magnetism A Technique often used by channeling electricity through the refining properties of metal. This helps create magnetic fields and attraction/repulsion of metallic and other magnetic objects. These effects are similar to but not the same as the powers of Air and Void. The Greater Elementals See main article: The Greater Elementals The Greater Elementals are a pantheon of Special Immortal Souls who rule over each of the elements of nature and anchor their power to reality. They are progenitors of Elemental Souls and are incredibly powerful. Their souls are not actually immortal souls, however they have a special vessel that makes their normal elemental soul similar to an immortal soul. Wielders Full Article: Wielding Wielding is the use of Majik and it's derivatives (The Elements of Nature), by any living creature, usually for combat or utility. Aspects of the Elements Activity All elements can be described as either active, passive, or neutral. Active elements are better more for offence and usually are seen as more outward and extroverted. They are also the hardest to control and most powerful. Passive elements are better for avoidance and defense. They are more introverted and also easier to control but not as outright powerful. Neutral elements can be either but mostly focus on balance, there are very few of them.